


Mistletoe, Seriously?

by DarkImpetus



Series: Marvel Infinites [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mistletoe, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImpetus/pseuds/DarkImpetus
Summary: Psychics can be so annoying, but this is something else. In which mistletoe is involved and the magic happens.





	Mistletoe, Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not dead. Anyways, this features a relationship I've always wanted to write about, but never could find the story. Well, mistletoe seems like a good enough reason for me.
> 
> Of course, this is in continuity with everything else I wrote. It's just the not too distant future. They're still around 11-12 when I wrote this.

Psychics can be so deceitful, but this is something else. Rachel had tricked one of her friends into faking a conversation near the door frame as I approached. She broke off from the conversation and walked slow enough that we crossed paths directly under the door. She had used her powers to bend light around the mistletoe.

She stopped dead in her tracks and pointed up. 

“Mistletoe, seriously?” I said.

“Well if you don’t wan --” I leaned in and kissed her. It was passionate enough to get stares, but not at us.

“What the hell?” bellowed two sets of parents.

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, after my first kiss, that my parents yelled "What the fucking ass?" and thought I'd write something like that into the drabble.


End file.
